A Fate Unkept
by TheDarkAurora6
Summary: Two years has passed since the death of Kankei. Eto has grown cold, more ruthless, and deadly.. The CCG have undergone a new line of soldiers called the Quinx. And Haise, finds a new faith with his mentor Arima. ( Sequel to The Beginning)
1. Project: Chrysalis

"Events that happen in this world, are a continuous series of trifling things, and within those myriad pieces of puzzles, there is always a fragment that leads to the truth."

"Are you still having nightmares, Haise?"

The young investigator looks up to his mentor's unnerved visage. " Yes." A brief reply that causes a wrinkle to occur in the face of Arima.

To his satisfaction the answer did not alarm Arima, but showed that he had some sense of empathy no matter how small it may have been.

"Does the voice still call out for you?" Arima questions again, searching for something to resonate in his charge.

" He calls... For people that I have never heard of every night. Screaming inside my head, pounding against his bondage like a caged animal. Every night! It hurts! I want it to stop. Make it stop..!" Begging for his mentor to end the pain that plagues him every time his eyes close.

"Haise." A soft pat of his head stops his emotional turmoil.

"Ar..ima." The flow of tears relinquish within seconds of its beginnings.

"You are Haise. Those voices are not real. And you are here, not there. Calm down."

Arima's figure is embraced by the crying Haise. The boy holding him as tight as he could possibly achieve. Patting the black and white mop of hair, Arima gains a small, but genuine smile.

"The sooner you improve as an investigator, the sooner you can do more assignments with me. Nonetheless, I have something for you. Revealing a hidden book from his suit. It is all yours Haise."

Teary red eyes glance at the gift, hesitatingly grabbing it. It reminded him of the past, the dark cell in which he lived in. The books that Arima would bring for him and a few novels they would discuss here and there. " Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now prepare for dinner, it is the holidays after all." The final words of Arima, as he disappears into his study.

"Thank you for everything Arima.." Clutching the book tightly as he eases himself from the voices.

"Eto. Kanou has provided us a numerous amount of failures from the Owl. He only has exceptional one to show for all the effort. What do we do with him?" Tatara questions the shorter women about the doctor.

"Give him a few more weeks, then he will release my father into my care or he will die. Simple."

"Understood. I will have one of the lackeys inform Kanou of this notion, immediately." Tatara calmly informs while maintaining his own thoughts of her orders.

"Good. I have business to attend to, so if you need me. You know how to contact me." Eto ends the conversation as she leaves the throne room.

Ever since her sacrifice with Kaneki, life has been a tragedy. A miscarriage ruining her only piece of Kaneki, the CCG creating the Quinx to fight against ghouls namely Aogiri, and a failure in creating a new Kaneki. Life has been shaky, but if her and Arima's plan works out then it was a necessary sacrifice.

"I miss you... Kankei. Although, I could not save you from this plan. Your idiotic goal of saving my father will be realized, at least. But, for now you will have to bear the burden of life just a little more. Be safe, Kankei."

The glassy sky shatters to reveal sunlight from its constrains. A sign that even in the worst of times that there can still be hope.

"Project Quinx will be the starting foundation for future investigators. Therefore, we must find suitable candidates that meet the criteria and standards. Groom them for their weapon and see the results. Can you do that doctor?"

"It will be my pleasure, Director."

"Good. I have a few that managed to catch my eye."

Kuki Urie, Saiko Yonebayashi, Ginshi Shirazu, and Tooru Mutsuki. Each have characteristics that I believe will be suitable for the first generation Quinx. They will be offered a chance to undergo this operation and join the CCG. If they decline, then we will find you more."

"And, if they can not undergo the surgery Director. Then what? If you do not mind me asking, as the implications of this surgery will not be simple."

"They will be replaced with other candidates. Now, get to work and begin the preparations for the Quinx."

Touka and Yomo serve the final customers of the evening, tired from the onslaught of New Year's coffee drinkers. :Re sign goes from open to closed, as they relax for the evening. The fundamental staff of Antikeu all but remnants of the new cafe.

"Another long year, Yomo. Do you think we will be able to get the others back. Hinami, Kaya, Enji, Nishiki, and Kankei..."

"Only time can tell Touka. You go rest and I will take care of the cleaning down here." Yomo removes his apron and begins to wash the many dishes that have cumulated.

"I do not need nor want to rest." Touka offhandedly says not giving any mind to what Yomo is saying.

"You should go out then. It is almost New Years and have not spoken to any of your friends in a while. Why not go see the fireworks or visit them?"

"I might. Now, can we clean the cafe?"

A/n: A short introduction into A Fate Unkept. This is a direct sequel to The Beginning and will continue the same pairing.

A/N: Happy New Years! ( 11: 10pm for me)


	2. Depth

"Haise... give me my body. Haise.. Haise!"

Cold sweat and shallow breaths awaken him to reality. Even though he has not been in the prison cell in quite some time, the memories of something, or should he say someone else? Are are still torturing him, at every sign of waning faith.

"Another nightmare," Haise stretches from his bed and wipes his damp face. Mr.Kishou informed him that the voices will be troubling, but to this extent is exhausting.

Nonetheless, today is the day that he would start his first investigation. And Mr.Kishou will lead the investigation, while he learns the basics of being an investigator.

Haise respected the man and took note of the lessons that his mentor teaches him.

Although, the man didn't show much emotion or feelings for that matter, he expresses it in a way of his own. The brief visits during his time in that cell were a piece of heaven in that hell. And when all would seem lost as he clawed his eyes out repeatedly in search of death, Mr.Kishou would show with a book. Breaking the horrid torture of that voice. That damned voice that echoes inside his skull. Screaming for freedom. Screaming for him to return his body. Screaming for someone to save him.

"That was only a few months ago." Haise sighs and dresses for his first official investigation.

Mr. Kishou has informed him that they will be investigating the 6th Ward for the A rank, Phantom Ghoul. With the nearby wards tightly protected by CCG, this ward would naturally be next on the list. But, for a first time investigator this would be a time to hone his skills and show his mentor that he can meet his strict expectations.

"I will not let him down." Haise smiles and grabs his quinque, off to meet his mentor at the train station.

Walking through the bustling streets of Tokyo is not an easy task. The daily work hour rush and dozens of people with specific destinations in mind makes arriving to your personal destination difficult at times.

Haise apologizes as he bumps into multiple people on his way to the metro station. Doing his best to avoid the collisions and potential disarray.

" Excuse me." Offering an apology to an middle-age man with decrepit scars.

" Sorry, in a rush." Sweeping past the large crowd of business men packed tight like sardines in a can.

"Forgive me." Haise gives a brief apology once again, yet this time to a short statured woman stationed near the entrance of the terminal.

"Sorry, Mr. Investigator." A young lady with emerald hair and eyes apologizes as she contributes about her own way.

"I-" Before Haise could respond further the woman has already assimilated herself into the crowd.

Something is clawing at his heart to stop that lady and ask who she is to him. As if the world just stopped for a brief moment, in which felt as if an entirety has went by. She seemed familiar, from where he did not know, but his heart and brain felt conflicted from this one woman.

"I need focus on the task at hand." Haise thinks amongst himself and checks his watch, three minutes late. Mr. Kishou is not a man that tolerates tardiness and he has learned that in their training sessions. Whoever that woman was she would have be thought about later, as of now he has an assignment to attend to. Clenching his suitcase one final time before entering the terminal with thoughts of his mentor's lecture awaiting him.

"You're late Haise. Five minutes and twenty seconds late, to be exact." Arima comments, his demeanor unfazed by the tardiness of his subordinate.

"I can expl-" Haise spits out only to be cut off immediately.

Arima intercepts the stammering of his young charge, "We have a train to catch. Lets go."

Haise nods his head and follows behind Mr.Kishou, preferring to not bother the man anymore with his errors.

The rumbling of the train signals their journey to a new ward, Arima sits undisturbed by this sudden start up. Settling to his own personal thoughts at the time, whatever that may be.

Haise sits beside the man ticking his fingers against the suitcase, anxious of his first investigation, even more so his mentor's disappointment in him. After all, he is the man that saved him from that prison, has given him a new life, and brought his love of books into full bloom.

"What is it Haise?" Arima opting to speak for the first time since their train ride started. "You appear to be nervous. Why is that?"

"I'm not nervous at all." Haise confidently states to his mentor with pride.

"I'm terrified."

"I am counting on you." The words of Arima cause Haise to smile with determination.

"I will not let you down Mr. Kishou!"

"Mr. Kishou."

"Arima works Haise."

"Mr. Arima, there was this woman that I bumped into near the terminal. Well, I bumped into a lot of people but this woman seemed different."

"How so, Haise?"

"My encounter with her was brief. Although, it made my heart and head feel very strange like I know her from somewhere but I can not place a finger on it."

"This woman, what did she look like Haise?"

"She had emerald hair and eyes, Mr.Arima. They were stunning and seemed to be longing for something, yet content with something else. I did not get a chance to ask what her name was nor if she knew me by chance."

"Is there anything else about this woman?"

"No, but it serves as a reminder that I do not know a lot about myself..."

Arima places his hand on top of Haise's head with a gentle pat. "You need not worry about your past, more so your present, then future. After all, you are here now correct?"

"Correct."

"Focus on the here and now, and push forward. It will help you become an inquisitive investigator that will not die to ghouls easily, nor become unaware of the most obvious ties."

Arima ruffles Haise's hair slightly with a gentle smile. At times like this, he remembers that he has been alone for the majority of his entire life. Completing hazardous assignments and fulfilling tasks that were laid out before hand with no questions asked. Now, that he has Haise, the boy is a grim reminder of that fact.

Kankei Ken, no Haise Sasaki, is a son to him in a certain degree. The comments of Akira discussing their similarities seemed too good to be true. Furthermore, the boy was essentially the closest thing to a family that he has ever had. He will cherish this time and hopefully Eto does not mind that either. We all have to make sacrifices in this cruel world.

Haise's appreciative ' thank you ' draws him out from his inner thinking. "You are welcome." Arima's reply being almost instant, the years behind an ultimate mask graced with formalities and greetings will do that to a person.

"If there is not anything else, I will return back to my novel now Haise."

"Thank you for everything Mr.Arima."

Unbeknownst to Haise, a small smile managed to carve itself upon Arima's stone facade.

After the supplementary conversation, protégé and master delve in their own works of literature. Each leisurely enjoying the works of art, as they relax before their work truly begins within the broken ward.


End file.
